moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Talendril Silverleaf
T Talendril's rifle appearance. (Not in game) alendril Silverleaf Talendril Silverleaf is a Kaldorei male that is currently serving under the Neutral Embershield Protectorate. He is your Not-So ordinary Bow wielding, tree hugging Kaldorei you run into everyday, in battle he wields mostly firearms and wears red dragonscale armor. He is currently residing in the Kingdom of Quel'anaris and is fighting the Legion in the broken isles with his regiment, the Embershield Skyguard Legion (ESGL). Early Life Talendril Silverleaf was born and raised out of a family from a small village in Ashenvale, his father was a druid of the claw and his mother was a priestess of Elune. He had many connections to the Tauren and shows a great respect to them as his family would often visit them and exchange goods and influences from them. When the Third war came to Kalimdor, the burning Legion came through and ravaged his homeland and destroyed his village and burned his home to the ground, he ran for his life as he first came into contact with the Humans of Lordaeron and the Orcish horde at the Hyjal Summit. The humans gave him a shield and sword as they threw him out into the Battle as the legion were coming up the hill, he fought for his life wave after wave with the rest of his kin. He witnessed Archimonde's fall and after that battle, he started to feel helpless for not experiencing Immortality long enough, he returned with the Survivors of Hyjal as he took a boat to Teldrassil to stay and make a living hunting the beasts and fishing for coin. Military Career After the Night Elves joined the Newly formed Alliance, he was conscripted into service and took a ship from Auberdine to Theramore isle and then to Stormwind, where he was brought into service with the 3rd army consisting of Humans, Dwarves, High Elves from Quel'Thalas and Night Elves that were also conscripted along with him. He spend 2 months of hard training and was lousy with a crossbow and a bow, so he practiced with a rifle for the first time and has gotten very good with firearms ever since. After training, he was called to fight against the Horde in the forests of Ashenvale and reclaim it for his people, his first mission was where he landed at the shores of Zoram strand and fought against the horde with his regiment, he helped establish a foothold in Ashenvale for the Alliance. He fought in Various other conflicts throughout the war, from the War of the shifting sands, to the War in Outland, to the War in Northrend. Tal has seen his fair share of war and a lot of his close friends die in front of him. He left the service due to witnessing Alliance Autrocities in the Barrens and returning home not as a War hero but as a killer, a taker of innocent lives, and a traitor to the King. Pandaria and Joining of the House of Drake. After Military service, Tal was on his own until he met up with Lord Mordagin Drake and his house called The House of Drake, he joined with them and ran through various campaigns against Garrosh's new horde and staged raids on Forsaken-Controlled Lordaeron, as Tal fought alongside them at the siege of Orgrimmar, he felt like he was right at home for a while with them until the Forsaken tracked down their members and sacked their keep and killed Mordagin and his bodyguards, After the House of Drake fell, most members went into hiding or were killed by the forsaken. War in Draenor and Joining of the Embershield Protectorate. With Garrosh escaping into the past and the Iron Horde invading the Blasted Lands, Talendril was in a state of misery for a while with the death of Mordagin Drake and the fall of the House of Drake. His closest friend was Garion Magnus and was not serving anyone for a while, he went through the alternate portal and fought the iron horde until he found a way to get back to Stormwind and retired for a while until he met Telriah Embershield recruiting members for her House. Tal approached as she greeted him with an invitation, until Garion Magnus saw Talendril in the Cathedral Square being recruited. Garion pleaded him not to join her, but Talendril did and it caused a strain in Garion and Talendril's relationship. Garion now sees Talendril as an enemy to the Kingdom and a traitor to the alliance. With the capture of Garion Magnus, things started to heat really quickly with the Alliance and the Embershield. Tal assisted Telriah with the capture of Garion by telling everything he knows about him and the Eastern Offensive, at this point Garion wishes to see him put in Jail for his crimes. War Against the Legion With the Burning Legion Returning to Azeroth once more, the Embershield were preparing to face these threats. At Quel'anaris, the legion invaded and he was called into service and assisted in defending his new kingdom he serves under. After, he was promoted to Corporal for his service and allegiance to the Kingdom. When the Embershield were getting ready to set course for the Broken isles, Talendril volunteered to be in the helldiver squad (Embershield Skyguard). As one of their Airships where on route to Stormheim, he was shot down by forsaken carrying Telriah's son Garylath Embershield an alliance loyalist fighting against the forsaken. As he and Tal regrouped with the other members, they did various campaigns against the Legion and eventually Talendril was promoted to Sergeant Major of the Skyguard. Currently he is still in Highmountain with the Tauren Ambassadors. Appearance, Personality and Weapons.... Talendril has an average height and weight like most of his race. But under the Red Dragonscale armor, someone could notice his athletic and muscle build that came from military training over the year. He wields a bolt action rifle with a brown stock that fires 7.62 type rounds. Another weapon he wields is a silver six shooter with engravings on the barrel and stock.